This invention relates to circuit board technology, and more particularly to a versatile surface mount assembly, including a heat sink for microelectronic devices, such as diodes or capacitors to be included in a circuit board.
Surface mount technology is generally defined as relating to any assembly that permits a microelectronic component to be mounted on a circuit board surface without the need for a plug-in socket, or through-hole solder.
Printed circuit board technology and surface mount technology have evolved in parallel to satisfy the requirements of high-density packaging specifications. Surface mount technology frees both sides of a circuit board to carry a large number of components, thereby substantially increasing overall circuit density.